1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless transmission torque wrench with angular orientation correction, and in particular to a torque wrench that detects torque and angular position or orientation and is capable of wireless transmission of detected data to a remote electronic device for subsequent application and management.
2. The Related Arts
A torque wrench is widely used in assembling and maintenance operations of mechanical engineering for tightening or loosening threaded fasteners, such as nuts, attached to a machine or a mechanical part. However, for high precision machinery, the threaded fasteners must be tightened or loosened by following predetermined operation processes with preset levels of torques. Improper operation of manually applying torque may inadvertently cause damage or breaking of the threaded fasteners or threaded holes, and may thus lead to undesired damage to the functionality and operation precision of the machine. The conventional torque wrenches are not capable of detecting and displaying the value of a torque in real time manner when the torque is applied in an operation, whereby a user cannot get aware of the level of torque applied and must thus depend on his or her experience and discretion to operate the hand tool or electric or pneumatic tool. This may lead to improper application of torque due to human errors in applying the torque.
Further, a torque wrench often needs to be held in a particular horizontal angle in the operation thereof. If the wrench or the wrench socket is not set at a desired proper horizontal angle, a bolt or a nut that is being tightened may be damaged by breaking the thread thereof. Heretofore, a skilled operator relies completely upon his or her experience to control the horizontal angle and effective management and alarm may be not realized.
In this respect, torque wrenches with torque sensors and/or angle sensors and displaying and alarming devices are available in the market, which may improve, to some extents, the problems of displaying of torque and alarming found in the operation of a torque wrench. However, control and management of application of torque may not be actually performed if the devices of displaying or alarming get malfunctioning or an operator intentionally ignores the message or reading generated by these devices. This is especially true for a large workshop, such as large-size machine assembling shop and an automobile factory, where a number of work stations are set up and a number of operators work in these work stations, for the management and control of proper operation of the torque wrenches with proper application of torque becomes extremely difficult and such control is only performed on the torque application devices and alarming devices of each individual operator. This makes the industrial of these devices very low.
Other prior art references in this field are also known. For example, Taiwan Patent No. 1300027 discloses a torque wrench having a driving head that is provided with a torque display device, and Taiwan Patent No. 1307305 discloses a digital alarm device for torque wrenches. Both Taiwan patents illustrate conventional solutions that mount torque detection/displaying or alarming devices to torque wrenches for the purposes of realizing detection of torque. However, these known devices are only applicable to torque detection and displaying and alarm detection for individual operator and centralized management and control cannot be made. They are facing the same problem of low industrial value in the applications thereof for no centralized management and control can be made.
In addition, Taiwan Utility Model No. M377299 discloses an angle-measureable torque tool coupler, wherein a torque wrench having a conventional construction is provided with torque/horizontal angle detection, displaying, and alarming for the purposes of realizing detection of angle. However, such a device is only good for personal use in detecting, displaying and issuing alarms associated with torque and horizontal angle. It is not possible for a large workshop to provide centralized control and management in respect of the use of torque wrenches. Thus, economic advantages gained through collective and consistent control and management of the use of torque wrenches cannot be realized.